Chaos
by Sari h
Summary: Inuyasha ainda sofria com o desaparecimento de Kikyo. E agora a rebelde Kagome entrou em sua vida. Muitas vezes nós não sabemos o que o amor realmente é.


**Chaos**

**Capítulo 1.**

O barulho da fechadura sendo aberta pôde ser ouvido ao longe.

\- Tão cedo em casa, Inuyasha? - Mirok perguntou ao ver o amigo entrar no apartamento, esparramado no sofá depois de um dia de trabalho.

\- Eu que te pergunto: tão cedo em casa, Mirok? - Inuyasha retrucou, surpreendido com a presença inesperada. Caminhou até o sofá ao lado e colocou as chaves na mesa de centro. Sentou-se. Quase achou que tinha entrado no apartamento errado.

\- Nada demais...

Não era comum uma cena dessas, muito menos em uma sexta-feira à noite. Inuyasha tinha se acostumado a chegar do escritório e não encontrar ninguém; normalmente fazia uma comida rápida e ia estudar um pouco. O meio-youkai ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado:

\- Levou um bolo?

Mirok desviou o olhar para a televisão sem muito interesse: passava um jogo de futebol americano.

\- O grande Mirok levou um bolo? - Inuyasha repetiu, provocativo.

O colega recuou um pouco, pensando em como poderia defender sua inabalada reputação.

\- Não foi um bolo, ok? - ele tentou ser convincente. - Os pais dela embaçaram - brincou com a almofada que tinha em mãos.

\- Sim, claro, Os pais..- Inuyasha segurou o riso. Levantou-se e foi até a geladeira, seu estômago gritando por socorro. A sala e a cozinha formavam um só cômodo, divididos apenas por um balcão de mármore. Era o que dois rapazes solteiros conseguiram por enquanto.

\- Podemos jogar videogame - Mirok pegou a almofada e tampou o rosto, um tanto desanimado.

\- Você nem gosta de jogar e é péssimo nisso - Inuyasha estranhou a atenção (infelizmente para Mirok, ele era imbatível no Mario Kart). Apear de morarem juntos, com a correria do dia a dia, os dois mal conviviam. Analisou os mantimentos e não encontrou nada de interessante.

\- Pode me fazer uma massagem, então.

\- Você poderia correr para os braços de Sango e me deixar em paz - o meio-youkai foi até o fogão.

Mirok ficou em silêncio uns instantes. Isso até seria uma boa ideia se ele e Sango não tivessem tido uma discussão há alguns dias atrás por assuntos banais: a mulher queria porque queria que o ficante parasse de encontrar outras companhias femininas. Fora de cogitação.

\- Bom, eu e Sango - ele tentou achar as palavras certas. - Estamos complicados. E parece que ela vai receber uma amiga, eu não entendi direito.

\- Ela te dispensou também? - Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Não foi uma dispensa. Ela disse que agora quer algumas condições..

\- Ela quer que você pare de vadiagem, isso sim - checou as panelas e não havia nada: - Não era o seu dia de fazer comida?

\- Tem lasanha no forno - Mirok indicou com uma mão, sem muito ânimo. Continuou: - É isso que as mulheres querem, não é?

\- Casamentos, filhos, normal - Inuyasha pegou um prato e serviu-se. Era uma das poucas vantagens de se morar com Mirok, ele cozinhava divinamente.

Casamento, filhos, era o que o meio-youkai teria se Kikyo tivesse ficado. Ao contrário de Mirok, era isso que Inuyasha desejava, mas parece que a vida não era justa e nunca dava o certo para quem queria de verdade. Inuyasha imaginava uma vida calma com sua amada e algumas crianças perturbando um pouco. Bem diferente da realidade de agora.

\- Normal para elas! - Mirok indignou-se. - Eu quero curtir minha vida.

\- Eu, particularmente, queria que Sango te aquietasse - Inuyasha encostou-se no balcão e deu uma boa garfada. Divinamente! - Estou cansado de ver uma mulher por semana nesse apartamento - tirando que era assustador ver uma mulher pelada andando livremente pelos cômodos, tipo, no meio da noite quando se vai beber água. Deu mais uma boa garfada. - Droga, Mirok, você cozinha muito bem! Está pronto para casar.

\- Nãooo mesmo! - o amigo replicou, longamente.

\- Vamos, Mirok, onde você vai achar uma mulher que te aguente que nem a Sango?

Mirok imitou a fala _"que te aguente que nem a Sango",_ em um gesto zombador. Ninguém entendia o relacionamento deles, sempre o colocavam como o que não presta, o que faz tudo errado. Ele só queria Sango quieta em casa enquanto ele se divertia um pouco por aí. Simples e justo.

\- Pelo menos eu não fico em casa esperando a namorada fugitiva voltar.

Inuyasha engasgou com a garfada.

\- Você é um cara novo, bonitão - Mirok analisou-o um instante, Inuyasha vermelho como um pimentão. - Não tão bonito, mas alguém deve te querer.

\- Oh, muito obrigado - Inuyasha fingiu-se feliz com o "elogio".

\- Pode procurar alguém assim como você, um youkai. Mas você só quer humanos! Quer dizer, uma humana..- Mirok viu o desconforto no rosto do amigo - Não faça essa cara! Estou pensando no seu bem, Inuyasha!

O meio-youkai ajeitou-se e deu mais uma garfada antes de depositar o prato na pia logo atrás.

\- Quando vai colocar o "júnior" para trabalhar? - Mirok riu da própria piada e foi a gota para Inuyasha.

\- Ok, estou saindo.

\- Tantas mulheres no mundo e você esperando por ela. Kikyo isso, Kikyo aquilo - Mirok animou-se com a provocação, chegou até a se sentar, deixando um pouco a preguiça de lado. - Faz seis meses, Inuyasha!

Mirok não parou de falar enquanto Inuyasha terminava de limpar a sua parte e dava a volta para pegar as chaves na mesinha. Permanecia mudo.

\- O que foi, não aguenta a verdade?

\- Você está apelando - o meio-youkai respondeu, sem alterar a voz. Ele tentava não se importar quando tocavam nesse assunto. Na verdade, tentava levar na brincadeira. Mirok não entendia o relacionamento dos dois, não sabia que era impossível deixar de gostar de alguém assim de uma hora para outra. E não tinha por que esquecer também; Kikyo voltaria. Do fundo do coração, ela voltaria.

\- Aonde você vai?

Inuyasha parou antes de fechar a porta da entrada:

\- Precisamos de um tempo, Mirok - ele disse com um tom dramático e sorriu. Também sabia como provocar: - Para pensarmos sobre nós dois - saiu antes de levar uma almofadada; o objeto chocou-se contra a madeira fria.

\- Idiota!

* * *

Sabe aqueles momentos em que você pára para pensar sobre a vida? Tudo vem a sua cabeça como em um redemoinho: as pessoas, as palavras marcantes - te deixa tonto por uns instantes. Você tenta imaginar se fez as escolhas certas, se não era melhor ter se arriscado menos e apenas ter seguido o rebanho , sem muitos problemas; apenas ter tido uma vida calma e normal. Como o pai de Kagome sempre dizia: _"melhor ser correto do que ser feliz"/ "As glórias de andar na linha podem demorar, mas serem colhidas com honra"_

\- Foda-se - Kagome falou para si mesma, a voz um pouco trêmula. A única coisa que ela conseguia ver era o asfalto escuro bem perto do seu rosto.

Deveria ser uma cena estranha. A garota estava meio que ajoelhada no chão, as malas jogadas ao seu lado, e ela não se movia. Estava anestesiada, talvez pelo susto do assalto. Nunca havia passado por algo do tipo e era uma emoção nova e até um pouco engraçada. Não sabia como agir. Se seu pai estivesse ali com certeza a repreenderia. Podia ouvir a voz dele de novo em sua cabeça, dizendo o quanto ela era atrapalhada, que não sabia o que queria da vida. Kagome precisava de proteção, Kagome precisa ficar em casa, Kagome é um bebê.

\- Foda-se - ela repetiu com um pouco mais de fervor. Viu algo pingar no chão.

Não saberia dizer se o ladrão havia quebrado o seu nariz ou se tivera sorte em ter apenas a bolsa roubada - suas malas ficaram intactas. Estava de noite, mas não poderia dizer se estava frio. Estaria morrendo? Era uma bela recepção depois de dez anos sem pisar naquela cidade. Se fosse no Colorado, onde estava morando com os seus pais, se algo assim acontecesse a rua já estaria cheia de curiosos. Seu pai tinha avisado para ela não viajar, para ela terminar os estudos em Paris e esquecer aquela vida, mas ela foi teimosa. Ela quis voltar, precisava voltar. E em meio à voz irritada de seu pai e suas próprias dúvidas, sentia-se em meio ao caos. Kagome estava sozinha. Sozinha no mundo todo.

\- Você está bem? - uma voz estranha que não era a dela nem a de seu pai ecoou na sua mente. A garota então forçou-se a olhar para cima. - Meu Deus, você está mesmo sangrando!

Não era o que Inuyasha esperava encontrar quando saiu de casa: uma menina ferida e sozinha no meio da rua. Aquilo não era comum nas redondezas; quando ele e Mirok alugaram o apartamento, uma das promessas era "um lugar calmo e seguro", "sem barulho e preocupações". Preocupações o meio-youkai já tinha demais em sua vida, como ter inocentes discussões com o amigo e suportar ficar sem notícias da namorada. E agora ele tinha aquilo para resolver. Kagome estava começando a vagar. Ela nem notou quando o homem se aproximou, ele parou o carro do seu lado e ela nem notou.

\- Não se aproxime - foi o que conseguiu dizer, mesmo que não fizesse sentido nenhum na situação que ela estava. Precisava de ajuda, isso era óbvio.

\- O que fizeram com você?

Inuyasha analisou a cena um pouco mais antes de se aproximar. Sentira o cheiro de sangue de longe, mas achou ser coisa da sua cabeça. Ele tinha o olfato aguçado por ser um meio-youkai, mas não era de sentir cheiros tão bem assim. O cheiro chegava a ser perturbador. Abaixou-se para tocá-la, torcendo o nariz para aquele cheiro irritante. Mas ela desvencilhou-se. Com o pouco de energia que tinha, Kagome evitou ser tocada.

\- Ora, vamos, eu estou tentando te ajudar - ele estranhou a reação.

\- Eu já te disse - Kagome conseguiu formar um pensamento sólido e apoiou-se no chão, ficando meio que de quatro. Olhou para ele com um fúria incomum: - NÃO CHEGA PERTO DE MIM!

\- Desgraçada - Inuyasha apertou o punho, irritado com a teimosia dela; ela não parecia estar tão mal assim. - Coopera ou eu vou ter que te bater até você desmaiar e calar a boca - ele vociferou.

Kagome não pareceu intimidada, passou a mão no próprio rosto, melando seus dedos e checando o que era aquele líquido quente que não parava de cair. Dor, dor, era só o que sentia. Inuyasha apressou-se para apoiá-la antes que ela se chocasse contra o chão. Droga, tinha se esquecido que estava falando com alguém que não estava em condições de discutir. O rosto estava sujo de sangue e ainda havia sujado toda a blusa dela. Sabia que por trás de toda aquela sujeira, o rosto deveria estar bem inchado. Como algo assim ainda acontecia no mundo..! Não queria imaginar o que teria acontecido se outra pessoa tivesse encontrado a garota ao invés dele.

\- Pode dizer pelo menos o que aconteceu? - era difícil falar com ela. Por sua sorte, ela resolveu responder:

\- Eu fui assaltada, eu - ela gaguejou, buscando um apoio. Sua cabeça rodava. O mais próximo que achou foi o ombro de Inuyasha.

\- Vamos, pode se apoiar em mim - ele falou, compreensivo, tentando colocá-la de pé. Ela pareceu mais calma agora e aceitou a ajuda; sentiu o corpo masculino perto do seu e não soube por que, estremeceu. Inuyasha estava satisfeito, ela começava a entender que ele só queria ajudá-la. Se bem que ele nem era muito de ajudar os outros. Deram alguns passos, Kagome andava com um pouco de dificuldade. Ele teria colocado ela no colo, mas sabia que seria arriscado demais, ela talvez tivesse um ataque se ele o fizesse. Pararam. A cabeça dela pendeu para baixo e ela murmurou alguma coisa.

\- Eu já disse...

\- O que foi? - virou a atenção para ela.

Inuyasha esforçou-se para escutá-la. A voz era tão baixa e fraca, sua audição não conseguiu captar.

\- Está sentindo alguma coisa? Quer que eu..- estava preocupado.

\- Eu disse para não tocar em mim! - Kagome virou a cabeça para a mão que tocava o seu ombro e sem o menor pudor, o mordeu.

O meio-youkai não esperava aquilo, poderia esperar muita coisa, menos aquilo. Guinchou de dor e automaticamente a soltou. Kagome não conseguiu se firmar e caiu no chão.

\- Sua louca, sua vadia louca! - ele gritou, olhando para a mão lesada. Tinha se arrependido de ter parado para ajudar, jurava que tinha.

Kagome permaneceu muda e trêmula.

\- Ora, sua...- soprou a mão machucada com as marcas dos dentinhos. - Por que está sendo tão teimosa? - olhou a figura machucada no chão, Kagome lutando para ficar de pé sozinha. - Deixa um pouco esse orgulho de lado...

Ele sabia que era isso que a impedia. Estava de frente com um menina orgulhosa e arrogante. Se ela não estivesse naquele estado e não fosse mulher, ele a bateria. Daria uma surra nela! Ele balançou a cabeça e mais uma vez foi até a garota, com um pouco mais de energia do que antes. Ela ficaria quieta e seria ajudada, por bem ou por mal. Segurou-a firmemente pelos braços, unindo as duas mãos para que ela não pudesse fazer nada, e praticamente a arrastou. Sem o menor cuidado, Inuyasha não tinha muito jeito com mulheres.

\- Não, eu..- ela tentou manifestar quando ele começou a puxá-la.

\- Ora, vamos, eu não vou fazer mal a você - Inuyasha tentou transmitir sinceridade. Podia desistir e deixar aquela menina ingrata ali, mas não poderia. Ela precisava dele.

Kagome permanecia irredutível. Sentia medo. Seu pai sempre falou para ela não confiar em estranhos. Não estaria ali se tivesse ouvido o conselho dele. Sua cabeça latejou e ela perdeu a respiração. Desmaiaria. Estava pronta para desmaiar. Foi quando sentiu dois braços masculinos a segurando, a levantando para cima. Não! aquilo não era certo, ela conseguia sozinha, ela não precisava de ajuda! Era Kagome Higurashi e estava lutando para não precisar de ninguém!

\- Eu queria te fazer um monte de perguntas, mas vejo que não está em condições - Inuyasha a ajeitou no banco do passageiro. Olhou com compreensão para a menina ao seu lado, tonta e ferida, antes de dar a partida.

A cabeça dela rolou para o lado, para olhá-lo, mais pesada que o habitual. Doía. A última coisa que ela viu antes de desmaiar foi os olhos dourados dele, de relance. Seu pai disse para ela ser uma boa menina. Ela não queria ser uma boa menina, afinal.

* * *

\- Oi, Inuyasha, eu estava brincando. Ficou tão chateado assim? Quando você vai voltar pra casa?

\- Mirok, vai atrás da Sango - Inuyasha revirou os olhos. Estava começando a estranhar essa recente intimidade entre os dois. - Você está carente demais.

\- Nada de Sango, eu quero você.

\- Não diga isso nunca mais - ele falou, pausadamente e assustado. As bochechas de Inuyasha avermelharam-se; aquilo tinha soado muito estranho. Ele olhou em volta para checar se alguém havia percebido. A barra estava limpa. - Mas brincadeiras à parte, eu estou no hospital.

\- Você tentou se matar!? - Mirok quase berrou do outro lado. - Está sofrendo tanto pela Kikyo assim, cara? Me explica direito! - isso o faria sentir culpado por todas as zoações que fez com o colega.

\- Cala a boca, seu idiota - o meio-youkai não sabia por que ainda tentava ter uma conversa inteligente com Mirok ou porque morava com ele (tirando a comida).

\- Eu ainda preciso de você para o aluguel, dá para voltar para casa? - Mirok encolheu-se no sofá. - E eu estou em sentindo sozinho.

\- Por que não foi para uma daquelas suas baladas... - Inuyasha bufou, irritado. Era tão melhor quando Mirok estava com as namoradas.- Uma menina foi assaltada na nossa quadra, eu a ajudei...

\- Uma garota? - Mirok pareceu surpreso. - Grande Inuyasha! E você transou com ela? - ele ficou tão animado com a última parte.

Inuyasha até pensou em responder, ser calmo, dar uma resposta madura: tinha que se lembrar que não estava conversando com uma pessoa normal e sim com Mirok. Mas uma enfermeira se aproximou e ele achou mais interessante desligar o celular.

\- Dois pontos no rosto e um olho está bem inchado. Por sorte, o nariz não foi quebrado. - a senhora não estava com cara de muitos amigos. - Tiramos o raio x e não há sequelas visíveis. Podemos dar alta para ela, mas ela precisa ficar em observação. Qualquer coisa, correr para o médico - a expressão dela não se atenuava enquanto ela falava rápido. E a enfermeira também não encarava Inuyasha, apenas a ficha que estava em suas mãos. Parou e finalmente o olhou, a sobrancelha erguida: - Briga de namorados?

\- Assalto - Inuyasha respondeu, sem graça. Agora ele sabia o porquê.

\- É o namorado dela?

\- Não...

\- Ficante?

\- Não..

\- Noivo..

Todo a vez que ele tentava responder, a senhora o cortava. Ele tentou ser mais rápido:

\- Eu apenas a ajudei - disse, com as mãos levantadas, como se tirando a culpa de suas costas.

\- Tem algum documento dela?

\- Ela estava com umas malas, eu não sei.

\- Nem sabe o nome dela?

\- Não...

\- Precisamos de um documento para liberá-la- a mulher o analisava de um modo estranho. - Vai esperá-la?

\- Sim.

Inuyasha não entendeu quando a senhora saiu, segurando um risinho. Mulher perturbada. Já era uma da manhã, não seria problema esperar mais um pouco - já tinha sido uma longa espera. Sentado naquele banco, ele agora achava estranho estar ali. Ouvia bebês chorando e pessoas tossindo. Era o caos. Uma mulher ao lado esperava atendimento com um senhor bem velhinho, provavelmente seu pai ou avô. E Inuyasha esperava alguém que ele nem sabia o nome. Se Kikyo estivesse ali diria que era porque ele tinha o coração mole. Era o meio-youkai de coração mais mole que ela já conhecera. Mas não era problema, ela disse uma vez, era por isso que ela gostava dele - ele era diferente dos outros e ela gostava dele apesar de não gostar muito de homens. Mirok o provocava, mas Inuyasha sabia que onde quer que Kikyo estivesse, ela não estaria saindo com alguém como o amigo dizia. Acontecera alguma coisa e orgulhosa como era, Kikyo estaria resolvendo sozinha. Claro que Inuyasha preferia estar ajudando, mas se ela queria que fosse assim, ele a esperaria. Como estava esperando agora.

\- Não me toquem!

As orelhinhas de Inuyasha se moveram com o barulho.

\- Só não toquem em mim!

E ele conhecia bem aquele discurso. Achou que tinha caído no sono, mas a voz ecoava pelos corredores, assustando a todos no hospital. Ele próprio levantou-se no susto. Uma menina com curativos no rosto se aproximava e duas enfermeiras a seguindo com urgência.

\- Menina, você não pode sair da cama sem autorização - a mais baixa e gordinha a acompanhava com dificuldade. Parecia ser mais compreensiva que a outra que atendera Inuyasha e, realmente, estava mais preocupada com a bandagem que caia do rosto de Kagome do que com sua desobediência.

\- Você vai morrer! - a outra, bem mais nova e inexperiente, estava desesperada com o sangue que escorria do braço de Kagome. Ela não se preocupou em puxar o soro que recebia nas veias e poderia ter se estourado toda.

O meio-youkai permaneceu estático, observando a estranha cena (a garota tentando se desviar das enfermeiras e sangrando). Era só como ele tinha conhecido ela, louca e sangrando. Nem percebeu que a menina estava vindo em sua direção. Se bem que agora podia analisá-la melhor: os tinha cabelos grandes e escuros e o corpo magro. Do estilo que ele gostava. Kagome olhou para os lados, séria, e a enfermeira escorregou ao seu lado. Não, bem longe do estilo que ele gostava.

\- Você! - a menina apontou em direção à ele, reconhecendo-o. Reconheceu pelos olhos dourados, que piscacavm confusos.

Inuyasha olhou para os lados, rezando para que o chamado não fosse para ele. Sem escapatória, foi ele quem salvou a louca e ela continuou andando para ele. Talvez o mordesse de novo ou algo assim. Kikyo bem que poderia estar ali para salvá-lo (porque agora era ele quem precisava de socorro).

\- Posso usar seu telefone?- ela parou e tentou usar um tom mais doce dessa vez. Parecia um anjo, bem diferente do demônio que se mostrou antes. Precisava do favor.

Ela brilhava em uma aura de paz e calma. Inuyasha ficou sem jeito com a cena. Ela não precisava ater apelado, teria emprestado o telefone mesmo se ela tivesse gritado. Pegou-o no seu bolso de trás e entregou para ela.

\- S-sim, claro.

\- Bom, acho que eu sei o número - ela encarou com determinação o display.

\- Vai ligar para sua família?

\- Minha amiga - ela disse enquanto o número discava. - Não, não é esse - Kagome fez uma careta ao ouvir a voz estranha do outro lado da linha. Seu rosto doeu e ela fez uma expressão de dor.

\- Você está bem? - Inuyasha preocupou-se.

\- Acho que é esse aqui - ela tentou de novo sem dar atenção ao meio-youkai. - Sango! - a garota se afastou quando a amiga atendeu.

\- Espera...- as orelhinhas de Inuyasha mexeram. - Sango?

\- Eu sei, amiga, me desculpa - Kagome tentava atenuar a situação. - Eu fui assaltada - explicou-se. - Dá para você deixar eu falar?! - Sango não fechava a boca do outro lado.

\- Espera - Inuyasha foi atrás dela.

\- O quê? - Kagome percebeu a presença atrás de si e afastou o celular da orelha uns instantes; foi um alívio parar de ouvir o falatório de Sango um pouco. Virou-se para trás: - O que você quer?

\- Você é a amiga que a Sango ia receber.

Kagome permaneceu olhando confusa para ele, deixando Sango falando sozinha. Olhou profundamente naqueles olhos dourados - nunca tinha visto olhos assim. Lembrou-se deles serem a última coisa que ela viu antes da escuridão. Inuyasha a encarou de volta com a mesma profundidade...nem deu tempo de Kagome reagir quando ele tirou o celular da sua mão.

\- Sango!

\- Inuyasha?! - Sango parou o falatório. Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. O amigo tapado do seu ex-namorado infiel.

\- Sim, ela está bem, sim...pare de gritar! - as orelhinhas de Inuyasha mexeram de irritação.

Kagome notava agora: o estranho acessório que ele usava. Aquele cara era mesmo diferente: cabelos prateados longos, olhos dourados, orelhinhas no topo da cabeça. Ele não era um rapaz comum, era? Não existiam garotos assim onde ela já não entendia nada do que Sango dizia, mas percebeu o olhar de garota sobre si. Era o mesmo olhar que recebia quando as pessoas o estranhavam ou não gostavam dele. Aquele olhar irritante.

\- O que foi? - ele não estava muito contente. - Por que está me olhando?

\- Você é..

\- Estranho?

Ele sabia o que ela ia dizer. Era o que sempre diziam para ele, os humanos. Mas Kikyo não o tratara assim. Bom, no começo, sim, mas depois era como se eles fossem iguais. Era por isso que ele gostava dela, era a humana que ela mais gostava. Dela, do Mirok um pouco e de sua própria mãe. Não gostava dos outros humanos e não precisava que gostassem dele. Não precisava que aquela garota gostasse dele.

\- Não, diferente.

Ele desviou o olhar.

\- Tenho o meu estilo - ele falou, convencido e voltou a atenção para a mulher da linha. - Está bem, Sango, eu já entendi. Você o quê?

Kagome estreitou os olhos, esquecendo do rosto machucado, e o gesto fez seu corpo estremecer em dor. Pelo menos estava segura, o rapaz era conhecido da Sango e estaria logo em casa. Inuyasha já tinha desligado o celular (na verdade, Sango desligou na sua cara) e voltou-se para a garota.

\- Você está bem? - perguntou pela milionésima vez.

\- Minha cabeça - ela tocou aquela parte, pequenos flashes da noite passada rodando em sua mente. E ainda a voz de seu pai avisando, aconselhando, brigando. Lembrava-se do rapaz que passava na rua e que batera com a arma em sua cabeça. Não podia ver o rosto dele, mas ele tinha prometido ajudá-la e a atacou. - Droga, e ele levou a minha bolsa!

\- Não tem documento nenhum?

Ela olhou para Inuyasha, seus olhares se cruzaram mais uma vez aquela noite. Ela encontrou agora compreensão. Olhos de proteção a cobriam e ele não sabia, mas ela odiava aquele olhar. Ele viu o rosto dela se encher de uma expressão desafiadora e não entendeu o porquê. Não havia nenhum tipo de competição ali, não havia nada ali para ela se preocupar.

\- Sabe sua identidade de cór, pelo menos? - ele cortou o silêncio incômodo, um pouco sem jeito.

\- Sei, sim - ela respondeu. Tentou dissipar a raiva e manter-se calma. Ele não estava tentando subjugá-la e o mataria se ele tentasse. - E minha carteira de motorista está dentro da mala.

\- Vou buscar pra você.

\- Não adianta, as chaves estavam dentro da bolsa - Kagome disse, sem esperanças.

\- Eu sou um youkai, não se preocupe.

Kagome não pareceu muito convencida, cruzou os braços enquanto ele se afastava. Já tinha ouvido aquela palavra antes, mas não se lembrava do significado. Youkai, seria alguma piada? Pior que não estava em condições de fazer nada. Sozinha assim foi alvo fácil para as enfermeiras, que agora tentavam convencê-la a voltar para a cama ou a pelo menos se limpar.

\- Acertaremos nossas contas depois - ele virou para trás e piscou antes de sair para fora. Kagome, rodeada pelas enfermeiras, rosnou para ele. Sim, rosnou.

Inuyasha não segurou a gargalhada. Nem pensou que ela chegaria a escutar! E agora ela tinha rosnado! Onde é que ele tinha se metido. Sua vida já não era muito fácil, um pouco comum talvez: trabalhava, estudava e esperava uma vida melhor. E a namorada voltar. E numa sexta à noite encontrara uma doida sangrenta para cuidar. Aquela aparência de anjinho e ela era o demônio! O meio-youkai atravessou o estacionamento, o céu escuro lá fora. Seu celular vibrou de novo e ele estava cansado.

\- Mirok, eu já estou indo para casa - será que ele não entendia? - Que carência é essa, homem?

O amigo reclamava do outro lado, abraçado à almofada e com a tv ainda ligada.

\- Não, sabe a garota que eu salvei? Não, eu não estou no motel. Cala a boca e me escuta! - Inuyasha tentava continuar, mas o amigo não parava de miar. - ...A menina é amiga da Sango. Não! - exclamou mais forte agora: - Não estou no motel com as duas! Qual o seu problema?

Inuyasha passou a mão nos cabelos. Para completar ainda tinha o amigo tarado para encher a paciência. Com uma mão, segurou o celular e a outra abriu o porta-malas; precisava fingir que estava escutando o colega (se não escutaria bem mais quando chegasse em casa). Com bastante facilidade, abriu o cadeado rosa e foi como quebrar uma caixa de perfumes: o cheiro doce inundou as suas narinas o deixando tonto por uns segundos.

\- Inuyasha, você está me ouvindo? - a voz do Mirok o trouxe de volta à realidade. Ele ainda reclamava de mulheres e em estar sozinho em plena sexta-feira.

\- Fala, Mirok - Inuyasha respondeu, sem ânimo. Pelo menos o cheiro era bem gostoso e o acalmava agora.

E aquela mala estava tão cheia de roupas que ele nem sabia como tinha fechado. Por que as mulheres tinham que ter tantas roupas? Ele mesmo sobrevivia com o mínimo: alguns shorts, jeans e camisetas e o terno do trabalho. Mulheres eram muito supérfluas e compravam demais! Mesmo Kikyo e sua mãe eram assim.

\- Sutiã? - ele puxou uma peça de um dos milhares de compartimentos, de renda e avermelhada. Não soube por que, mas ruborizou um pouco.

\- Inuyasha?!- Mirok gritou do outro lado, parando o seu discurso.

\- Não, eu não disse nada, Mirok! - Inuyasha se censurou internamente pelo seu descuido; agora teria que ouvir.

Suspirou profundamente enquanto ouvia o amigo começar outro discurso, agora sobre camisinha, filhos e os melhores motéis da cidade. O meio-youkai devia ter feito algo muito ruim em outra vida para merecer tudo aquilo. O amigo tarado, a acidentada doida e a Sango extressada. Era demais para uma noite só. Seus planos eram mesmo casar e ter filhos com sua amada, estaria bem mais satisfeito, com certeza. Quanto tempo Kikyo demoraria para voltar ainda...Suspirou mais uma vez e em instinto olhou para o lado a tempo de ver uma mulher passando, esbaforida, entre os carros. E ele sabia bem quem era aquela mulher.

\- Sango!

\- Sango? - Mirok deu um pulo do sofá ao ouvir o nome. - Inuyasha, ela está aí com você? Inu-

Mas o amigo desligou o telefone. Inuyasha amassou rápido todas aqueles panos dentro da mala (para que tantas roupas!) e bateu o porta-malas.

\- Onde ela está - a mulher não parou de andar mesmo percebendo o meio-youkai vir em sua direção. Inuyasha esperava um cumprimento ou algo do tipo, mas se contentou em apenas companhá-la.

\- Você foi rápida, veio de jato ou algo assim?

O olhar de Sango não era muito legal.

\- Calma, ela está bem. Está lá dentro - Inuyasha lembrou-se da fúria da garota e pensou como seria bom se Sango tivesse trazido uma focinheira. - Amarrada.

Sango franziu as sobrancelhas para ele e ele riu - então Inuyasha conhecera o mau gênio de Kagome, não era algo difícil de se notar. Mesmo assim ela não pareceu gostar da brincadeira.

\- Cala a boca, Inuyasha - ela ralhou e continuaram o caminho.

Eles encontraram a menina de pernas cruzadas na ala de espera. Não adiantou chamar enfermeiras nem guardas, ela ameaçou se cortar se a tocassem. Ou cortar alguém. Para uma menina tão franzina, ela era assustadora.

\- Kagome, meu bebê! - Sango se jogou na menina, que quase caiu com o abraço da amiga.

Bebê?, Inuyasha pensou, confuso. Não sabia que bebês eram tão malucos e ameaçadores. Se bebês fossem assim ele pensaria duas vezes antes de ter filhos com Kikyo. Para ele, Kagome estava mais para rotweiler ou demônio da tasmânia

\- Sango, por favor, minha cabeça!

\- Bebê, meu bebê - Sango repetia, de um modo que irritou profundamente Kagome. Finalmente a soltou, depois de incontáveis minutos, analisando o rosto machucado dela: - O que aconteceu? Eu te disse que era melhor eu te buscar no aeroporto!

\- Foi aquele táxi idiota! - Kagome tentou se afastar da amiga. - Não conseguia arrumar o endereço, então fui procurar sozinha!

\- Você e esse seu gênio! - Sango ralhou. - Droga - tocou o rosto de Kagome com cuidado, analisando o olho roxo. Como algo assim aconteceu com sua Kagome. Logo ela, tão frágil e inocente! - E o nosso condomínio não é tão violento assim, não é, Inuyasha? - buscou pelo meio-youkai atrás de si.

Inuyasha deixou cair uma gota. Tipo, agora notaram que ele estava lá? Mas ele não estava a fim daquele tipo de conversa. Estava a fim de chegar em casa e cair na cama. Chega de emoções por hoje.

\- Toma, Kagome, seu documento - Inuyasha se aproximou e estendeu o papel para a garota.

\- Senhorita Kagome para você, Inuyasha - Sango adiantou-se e pegou o documento e ela mesma passou para Kagome. Inuyasha não entendeu por que as formalidades agora e ruborizou, sem graça.

\- Feh! Ela teve sorte de eu encontrá-la antes de desmaiar.

\- Você desmaiou? - Sango virou-se para Kagome, que apenas deu de ombros. A mulher bateu no próprio rosto, sabia que estava perdida agora. - Seu pai vai me matar quando souber! Ele vai me matar!

\- Não vai contar nada a ele! - Kagome assustou-se.

\- E quando conversarmos no skype? Como vou esconder essa sua cara estragada?

Kagome engasgou com o elogio.

\- Eu uso uma máscara - parecia óbvio.

\- Ele vai pedir para você voltar! - Sango fingiu não escutá-la.

\- Eu não vou voltar! - o sangue de Kagome ferveu. Não importava o que acontecesse, não estava nos planos de Kagome voltar depois de tudo. Ela fugiu do Colorado, fugiu de Paris, só para resolver a sua vida definitivamente naquela cidade. Inuyasha notou um brilho perigoso no olhar dela, cheio de fúria. - Vou preencher a ficha para irmos embora! - a garota levantou-se, deixando os dois para trás.

\- Já te deram alta? - Inuyasha falou, surpreso.

\- Eu me dou alta! - ela respondeu, sem olhar para trás.

Sango balançou a cabeça, desolada.

\- Deixa ela, ela não está bem ainda, Sango - Inuyasha observou a menina se afastar e foi para o lado de Sango.

A mulher sentou-se e massageou as têmporas. Como mais velha deveria ser mais calma, dar mais conselhos (como se Kagome a escutasse), mas a amiga a tirava do sério. Suas famílias se conheciam desde que eram pequenas e o Senhor Higurashi confiava nela, para cuidar da pequena Kagome. Era para Sango estar ali para ela, para tudo o que Kagome precisasse. Tinha falhado.

\- Droga, era para eu ter buscado ela! Eu disse que faltaria a reunião pra buscar ela, mas Kagome disse: Não, não, eu consigo sozinha! - Sango a imitou, com mais raiva de si mesma do que da amiga.

\- Mirok diz que você trabalha demais - Inuyasha comentou.

\- Não me fale desse estrupício, por favor! - seu dia já não tinha sido muito bom. E Sango ainda tinha que pensar no que dizer para o Senhor Higurashi.

\- Estrupício - Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, divertido - Da onde você tirou essa palavra?

Sango não achou graça com ele, deixando Inuyasha sem jeito mais uma vez naquela noite. De qualquer forma, sabia que um dia Mirok e Sango se ajeitariam. Cruzou os braços, não muito contente em pensar em si mesmo naquele terno pomposo de casamento. Só usava para o trabalho e olhe lá.

\- Feh! Um dia vocês vão se casar e eu vou acabar sendo o padrinho.

\- Não deseje isso para mim, por favor - Sango sustentou uma expressão cansada. Talvez tivesse planejado no começo, mas agora isso estava fora dos planos. Queria saber qual mulher teria coragem de casar com Mirok. Bom de cama. ok. Bom cozinheiro, ok. Mentiroso e salafrário, também ok.

\- Mas, então, qual é a dela? - Inuyasha apontou com a cabeça para a menina encostada no balcão. Ela discutia com a mulher que a atendia.

\- Como assim? - Sango fingiu não entender.

\- Vamos, Sango...sua amiga é louca.

\- Ela só está passando por uma fase ruim. Eu vou cuidar dela.

\- Não acho que ela queria alguém cuide dela - Inuyasha lembrou-se da mordida e do ataque que ela teve com as enfermeiras. Era uma louca e sanguinária e em nenhum momento ele tirava o olhar dela.

\- Bom - Sango notou a atenção exagerada de Inuyasha para a amiga. Cortou-o: - Ela não quer homens safados cuidando dela, mas eu, sim.

\- Calma, Sango - Inuyasha assustou-se com o tom dela, - Só porque eu moro com Mirok não quer dizer que sou igual a ele.

E também não tinha com que se preocupar, Inuyasha nunca se interessaria por Kagome. Não o demônio Kagome. Ele tinha a doce e bela Kikyo, uma verdadeira princesa, que nunca agiria de um modo tão selvagem. Kagome realmente não era seu tipo.

\- Não me importo - a mulher cruzou os braços, não muito convencida. Deixou Kagome brigar mais um pouco e finalmente ela voltou.

\- Vamos? - Kagome sorriu para Sango, satisfeita. Depois de brigar bastante, agora ela ia para casa, tomar um banho bem relaxante - a enfermeira agora dava graças por ser livrar dela. Olhou de canto para o meio-youkai, que por que diabos ainda estava ali?! - Não pense que eu te devo alguma coisa - ela murmurou para ele, o tom bravo, e as orelhinhas dele se mexeram. - Mas, mesmo assim, obrigada - ela disse, um tanto contrariada.

\- Amanhã eu passo na Sango - Inuyasha respondeu. - ..para ver se está bem.

Ela não respondeu, apenas olhou para ele com seu rosto ferido. Inuyasha queria muito poder ver o rosto dela por debaixo das ataduras. Sabia que se o tivesse visto demoraria para tirá-lo da sua mente. Kagome não disse mais nada antes de sair do hospital e Sango suspirou - teria que se apressar para segui-la; aonde ela estava indo nem sabia onde estava o carro!

\- Ah! Vou ajudar vocês com as malas - Inuyasha teve um estalo e lembrou-se dos objetos no seu porta-malas. Duas mulheres fracas precisariam da sua ajuda.

\- Não, Inuyasha...- Sango disse.

\- O quê? - ele pareceu confuso. - Não quer ajuda?

\- Só... não olhe assim para ela...

* * *

\- O que você está fazendo, seu idiota? - Mirok apareceu na cozinha, ainda enrolado na suas cobertas e os cabelos pretos desarrumados. - Hoje é sábado!

Inuyasha sabia que acabaria acordando o estrupício, mas não pôde evitar o barulho ao pegar as panelas. Pensou em fritar uns ovos, mas estava atrapalhado demais. Até para tomar sua ducha matinal foi mais rápido do que pretendia e ainda tomou com água fria. Algo estava acontecendo com Inuyasha Taisho.

\- Eu vou visitar a Kagome.

\- Às oito da manhã? E quem diabos é Kagome?

\- A amiga da Sango.

\- Sango? - Mirok alertou-se ao escutar o nome. - Ela perguntou de mim?

\- Não quis nem ouvir falar de você.

\- Ela me ama, cara, ela me ama! - Mirok comemorou, deixando as cobertas caírem no chão.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos, impressionado com a auto-estima do amigo. Acabou largando as panelas, não conseguiria fazer nada mesmo. Mirok percebeu o sem jeito do meio-youkai e encostou-se no batente da porta. Achava que o amigo precisava de alguns conselhos.

\- Mas você não vai visitar a garota uma hora dessas. Deixa eu te ensinar uma coisa sobre as mulheres...

\- Você não entende nada de mulheres.

\- Que é isso, cara, sabe que eu sou o maior pegador da cidade!

Inuyasha lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador: por isso mesmo que ele não entendia de mulheres? Pensou em ir para o seu quarto, mas deu meia-volta e acabou parando no centro da sala. Sabia que Mirok estava presenciando aquela cena patética, mas ela estava mesmo sem rumo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, confuso:

\- Acho que vou caminhar um pouco, estou nervoso.

\- Eu sei como é, muito tempo sem mulher...- Mirok provocou.

\- Sabe que eu tenho namorada - Inuyasha estressou-se. - Apenas demos um tempo!

\- Cara, faz seis meses. Quando vai acordar pra vida?

\- E quando vai começar a cuidar da sua vida?

Os dois exaltaram-se.

\- Eu ainda preciso de você para pagar o aluguel, se não te dava um chute no traseiro!

\- De novo com esse discurso? - Inuyasha zombou. - Seu salário de auxiliar de dentista ainda é pouco, não é?

\- Vou abrir meu consultório e você vai ver, Inuyasha - Mirok apontou o dedo para ele em um gesto ameaçador. - Vai rastejar nos meus pés - rodou o dedo em círculos.

Inuyasha não pareceu muito convencido. Acabou pegando a carteira em seu quarto e colocou a primeira blusa que encontrou.

\- Eu já vou, e faça o almoço.

\- Ei! - Mirok tinha acenado para ele em despedida de modo zombador, mas lembrou-se: - Hoje é seu dia de cozinhar.

Tarde demais.

\- Mas que droga, e eu nem dei uma para relaxar! - Mirok se viu sozinho de novo no apartamento Era pequeno, mas agora parecia grande e assustador. - Será que Ayame está em casa?

Inuyasha queria caminhar para espairecer, mas acabou pegando o carro. Ele estava pensando mesmo em ver Kagome, mesmo sabendo que ela provavelmente não fazia questão em vê-lo. Só queria ser um rapaz de honra e saber se a garota que ele salvou estava bem depois de uma noite tão ruim. Dirigiu com um pouco mais de pressa do que o costume. Kagome sendo cuidada nas mãos de Sango (talvez não viva, mas estava sendo cuidada). Não precisava se preocupar com a garota, não deveria. Passou reto pelo prédio de Sango. Melhor tomar um café, já que ele mesmo não tinha comido nada. Ou fazer umas compras e ir para casa porque Mirok o mataria, era realmente seu dia de cozinhar.

Parou em frente a uma padaria e desceu. Costumava fazer as pequenas compras lá e todos o conheciam. A caixa de cabelos curtos sorriu para ele, de um jeito tímido. Ela sempre sorria quando ele chegava e isso deixava-o um pouco sem graça. Havia mulheres no escritório, na rua, mas nenhuma interessante. Ele tinha namorada, mesmo que ela tivesse pedido um tempo e sumido do mapa. Mas era a sua Kikyo e ele não conseguia imaginá-la com outro a não ser ele mesmo.

A caixa pareceu ruborizar quando ele escolheu passar por ela. Não escolheu, era o único caixa vago. Ela tremeu um pouco e ele poderia dizer que era por medo, apesar de não sentir cheiro de medo algum. Youkais eram tão comuns naquela cidade, não assustavam as pessoas de lá.

\- Mais alguma coisa, senhor? - ela disse, com uma voz meio fraca. Parecia cheia de emoção.

Inuyasha piscou algumas vezes. Era a primeira vez que ela falava de um modo que ele pudesse escutar.

\- Não, obrigado - ele observou os cabelos curtos e o rostinho bem feito, Era bonita, mas não o atraia.

Sentiu uma vontade imensa de sair logo de lá. Ele mesmo embalou suas compras: ovos, pão, manteiga, leite, macarrão e uma peça de frango - o básico. A caixa quis ajudá-lo, esbarrando a mão sem querer na dele. Os olhares se encontraram; Inuyasha ouviu um baixo pedido de desculpas e percebeu que ela tremia.

\- Não foi nada - ele disse, apressando-se ainda mais. Despediu-se e foi para o seu carro.

Não estava interessado em outras mulheres e só se preocupou com Kagome por causa do acidente.

Sentia vontade de vê-la de novo. Para saber se estava bem, se dormira bem, se precisava de alguma coisa. Como alguém conseguia fazer uma maldade com uma mulher! Mulheres eram seres tão fracos e indefesos (Kagome nem tanto, mas ela continuava sendo mulher). Era incrível como havia ainda tanta maldade no mundo. Se ele tivesse seguido o cheiro do ladrão com certeza o cortaria em pedacinhos por sua covardia. Kagome era tão doce e tinha algo no olhar dela , uma profundidade, algo que só vira brilhar nos olhos de Kikyo. Não estava comprando as duas, era impossível comparar a menina com alguém.

Mordeu o cantinho dos dedos, dirigindo agora com só uma mão. Talvez devesse parar de ser covarde e fazer uma pequena visita à garota. O prédio de Sango estava logo ali e ele precisava decidir-se rápido. Talvez a pessoa que andava a sua frente devesse sair do meio da rua também.

\- Kagome! - ele deu uma parada brusca.

Ela não respondeu e continuou andando.

\- Não era para você estar em casa? Kagome! - Inuyasha colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e buscou a garota. O quadril dela balançava, provocante. Que roupas eram aquelas! Uma saia curtíssima e uma blusa soltinha quase transparente! Se fosse sua filha, Inuyasha a encheria de pancadas. - Maldita garota! - Inuyasha apertou o volante e deu a ré com energia.

\- O que quer? - Kagome teve que parar para escutá-lo quando o carro bloqueou seu caminho.

\- O médico disse...

\- Bla bla, ele disse - Kagome o remedou.

\- Por que você é assim? - o jeito dela deixava Inuyasha cada vez mais confuso.

\- Não tem alguma vendinha aqui por perto? - Kagome olhou para frente e só via prédios residenciais. Não estava a fim de andar muito. - Estou com fome.

\- A mais perto está a 5 km.

\- Que droga - Kagome desanimou-se.

\- Eu posso levar você, se quiser...- Inuyasha estranhou sua própria fala. Dar carona para a louca...sem chances!

A garota fechou a cara, cruzou os braços. Parecia que ele estava voltando de algum lugar, não indo. Não achava que deveria confiar nele.

\- Vamos - o meio-youkai tentou ser convincente. Usou uma voz melódica: - Eu salvei sua vida..

\- É uma dívida eterna?

\- Quase isso.

Kagome viu que não tinha muita escolha; era isso ou morrer de fome na casa de Sango. Deu de ombros, já estava toda fudida mesma. Deu a volta, balançando bem para que a saia levantasse. O meio-youkai passou a mão no rosto, sentindo vergonha por ela. Kagome entrou e colocou-se de qualquer jeito, as pernas bem abertas e as costas mal encostadas no banco. Inuyasha riu.

\- Que é? - ela usou o tom mais descolado que conseguiu.

\- Por que eu eu acho que está fazendo tipinho?

\- Não estou fazendo nada...- Kagome olhou para frente quando ele deu a partida e fez uma manobra.

\- Deixa eu ver - ele também olhava para frente. a garota não parecia estar dando muita atenção para o que ele dizia.- Você é mais uma filhinha de mamãe revoltada com a vida.

\- Você está louco?! - Kagome endireitou-se no banco, indignada. Inuyasha não esperava essa reação.

\- O quê? - ele riu.

\- Não pode falar assim comigo! - ela falou com a voz afetada.

\- Estamos apenas conversando.

\- Não sou filhinha de mamãe! - Kagome pensou uns instantes. - Talvez um pouco. mas estou tentando fugir disso.

\- Vir morar com Sango e arrumar um pouco de responsabilidade?

Ela não respondeu.

\- E deixei-me dizer - Inuyasha inclinou a cabeça para ela. - Você está linda hoje.

\- Está zoando da minha cara Kagome cruzou os braços, séria, mas não segurou o riso. Seu olho estava roxo e ela tinha três pontos no meio da testa.

\- Não ficou com vergonha de sair assim de casa?

\- Não me importo.

\- Andando comigo, vão achar que eu te espanquei - lembrava-se da cara brava da enfermeira. Ele continuou: - Não que você não merecesse.

\- Seja sincero, Inuyasha - Kagome mudou de assunto. - O que quer comigo?

\- Uma companhia pra tomar café?

\- Mas você já estava voltando para casa.

\- Estamos dando a volta e você está com fome, não é?

\- Só têm coisas gordurosas na casa de Sango. Não sei como ela consegue ser magra. Nenhum pão integral - ela falou com tanta dor no coração. Apertou os olhos e os abriu novamente, vendo que Inuyasha apertava com força o volante, chega estava suando.

\- Desculpa, faz tempo que não fico assim, sozinho com alguém - o meio-youkai riu, nervoso. - Não vou atacar você e não estou te cantando! - ele falou com urgência. - Na verdade, eu tenho namorada, sabe? Mas estamos em uma fase difícil - ele imaginou os seis longos meses sem sequer um "olá" da namorada. - Relacionamentos são complicados.

\- Sempre são - Kagome completou, mas continuou desconfiada. Nem sabia por que Inuyasha estava se abrindo com ela, ela não estava nem aí, sério.

Pararam na mesma padaria e Inuyasha abriu a porta do carro para ela. Coisa de cavalheiro. Foram para a parte de fora, onde havia mesinhas cobertas por guarda-sol e serviam café da manhã em bufê ou a la carte. Não muito diferente de onde Kagome vivia.

\- Quer comer o quê?

\- Pão integral, salada, ovos cozidos? - ele também afastou a cadeira para ela sentar.

\- Que tal ovos mexidos com torrada?

\- Só isso que tem aqui? - Kagome tinha esperanças em manter a dieta. Falhou. - Ok, um dia não vai me matar.

Inuyasha fez um sinal para atendente e ela conversava com a caixa dentro do estabelecimento. Era a primeira vez que Inuyasha aparecia com alguém lá e a caixa pareceu um tanto desapontada. Espiou com cuidado para ele não perceber e pediu para a colega sondar um pouco. Inuyasha não poderia estar namorando, não quando ela tomava coragem de se declarar para ele.

\- Suco de laranja - ele olhou para Kagome esperando um sinal. - Dois. Duas poções de ovos mexido, torradas, panqueca e bacon.

\- Vai comer isso tudo sozinho, né? - a garota falou, impressionada. - Eu como pouco!

\- Eu sou homem, ué.

A atendente olhava séria para Kagome e ela revidou com o mesmo olhar. Anotou tudo e saiu rapidamente.

\- É, você é homem.. - como se Kagome só tivesse percebido agora. A garota ainda estava irritada com a atendente. Revirou os olhos: - Homens costumam ser idiotas.

\- Eu sou inofensivo.

\- Mesmo sendo um youkai.

\- Meio-youkai.

Kagome não entendeu, e também estava com preguiça de perguntar. Interessava-se por outra parte:

\- As pessoas não te tratam diferente por ser assim?

\- Aqui nessa cidade é comum, então..

\- Eu não sei - ela riu de si mesma. - Eu saí daqui com onze anos e fui morar no Colorado com os meus pais. Faz tempo que não venho aqui.

\- Pretende continuar seus estudos aqui?

\- Ainda não sei. Estava estudando em Paris, mas abandonei tudo. Para voltar para cá.

\- Uau - Inuyasha estava impressionado. - Deve ser inteligente.

\- Não muito - Kagome era um pouco relaxada com os estudos. - Mas por enquanto pretendo ser sustentada pelos meus pais.

Kagome estava mais calma, Inuyasha percebeu. E gostou. Ela parou com a pose de bad girl e tinha o cotovelo sobre as mesas e o rosto apoiado nas mãos, seguida o desenho da toalha da mesa com o dedo da outra. Era uma visão bonita mesmo com o rosto machucado. Ela não era tão ruim no final das contas.

A atendente deu duas viagens para poder trazer a comida. Inuyasha estava animado.

\- Vamos, Kagome, não me deixe comer sozinho.

Kagome viu aquele monte de comida na mesa e ruborizou. Não sabia nem por onde começar.

\- Precisa comer, vai te ajudar na sua recuperação.

\- Essas coisas gordurosas? Não mesmo.

\- Tenho tantas preocupações, comida é o que não me preocupa - ele disse, distraído.

Kagome abriu uma risada gostosa com aquilo. O coração de Inuyasha se aqueceu ao ouvi-la, fazia tempo que não sentia algo assim e era estranho. Ele a acompanhou com um sorriso e com um olhar curioso, tentando encontrar a graça.

\- Engraçado, você falou que nem o meu pai.

\- Pelo que Sango disse você parece não se dar bem com o seu pai - Inuyasha lembrou-se do discurso da mulher e como ela parecia ter medo do pai de Kagome.

\- Nos damos bem, ele só é um pouquinho exigente. Me ama demais, isso é complicado - ele achou que ela pararia por ali, mas para sua surpresa ela continuou: - Todos querem cuidar de mim. Sango, mamãe, papai, meus tios. Eu não sou uma criança mais.

Dava para perceber, Inuyasha ajeitou-se na mesa. Uma criança não usaria uma saia daquelas.

\- Deve ser por causa do acidente - Kagome vagou.- Mas faz tanto tempo. Eu nem me lembro mais.

Acidente? Então era comum para Kagome sofrer acidentes? Parou de comer as torradas- estavam tão gostosas!., dando total atenção para ela. Estava interessado em ouvir aquilo. Inuyasha notou um desconforto no olhar dela. Kagome abaixou a cabeça e riu.

\- Você quer falar disso?

Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Vai comer isso? - ele apontou para a vasilha de bacons.

\- Pode comer - Kagome franziu as sobrancelhas: - Você come demais.

Inuyasha deu de ombros; não era novidade para ele. Sentiu seu telefone vibrar no seu bolso e ele fingiu não escutar. Não queria atender agora, quem quer que fosse. Queria continuar a conversar amenidades. Ela sabia o nome dela agora, o que pretendia fazer, que ela gostava de pão integral. Sentia-se bem como há muito tempo não se sentia. Não percebeu o olhar da caixa sobre si nem mesmo as pessoas que estavam comendo ao lado deles. Só existia ela naquele momento. Kagome e seu belo olho roxo.

\- Quer ir embora? - ele já havia comido quase tudo e ela tinha o olhar cansado.

\- Acho que acordei cedo demais - ela tocou a cabeça mais uma vez.

\- Só vou pagar e conta e - ele fez menção de levantar.

\- Inuyasha, eu tenho dinheiro.

\- Não se preocupe com isso - ele piscou para ela e saiu.

Kagome sentiu-se desconfortável. Não que Inuyasha não fosse um cara legal (ela viu ele conversar com a caixa), mas não era isso que estava planejando quando chegou. Precisava arrumar sua vida e outra pessoa poderia atrapalhá-la. Ela também percebeu o jeito doce com que a caixa olhava para ele. Inuyasha apenas pagou sua conta e saiu. Ele não enxergava que podia ser atraente para alguém, que existia mais na vida do que esperar por algo que talvez nunca acontecesse.

Os dois saíram sob o olhar reprovador da atendente e o desanimado da caixa. Ele abriu a porta novamente para Kagome entrar no mesmo modo cavalheiro. Estava feliz e não imaginava que era tão sozinho assim. Ter uma companhia até que não era tão ruim e Kagome veio bem a calhar. Poderiam ser amigos então. Tinha que aumentar sua lista porque ter só Mirok como amigo não estava sendo muita vantagem.

\- Quer ouvir alguma coisa? - ele mexeu no som, algo que ele não fazia há tempos.

\- Tem Bruno mars?

\- Bruno quem?

\- É um gatinho!

\- Ele canta tipo "miau"? - Inuyasha zombou.

\- Sério - ela riu. - Eu adoro as músicas dele.

\- Nunca ouvi falar - Inuyasha disse e a garota estava próxima demais.

Kagome mordeu os lábios e ele não entendeu o gesto. Inuyasha abaixou a vista para dar atenção ao som e Kagome revirou os olhos. Conhecia pouco sobre homens, mas sabia que era impossível que ele não tivesse pegado o clima. Ela empurrou o tronco para trás e antes que Inuyasha protestasse, ela subiu em cima dele, as pernas bem afastadas para encaixar-se no colo dele. Praticamente o montou. Ela estava de saia e esfregou sua parte de baixo nele. Com força. Inuyasha pôde sentir tudo, tudo mesmo, a calcinha fina não era exatamente uma barreira.

\- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? - ele gritou, assustado. Se pensava que Kagome podia agir como uma pessoa normal, estava errado.

\- Você acha que eu não vi o jeito que você me olha? - ela miou, começando a mover os quadris sob ele. - Do mesmo jeito que ela olha para você - Kagome quis dizer sobre a caixa. Ela viu a profunda paixão nos olhos dela e isso a incendiou por dentro. Apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele, buscando apoio, ele estava vermelho como um pimentão.

\- O quê? - ele realmente não tinha entendido. - Ela quem? Kag..ammmm!

Ele ia continuar, mas não segurou um gemido quando Kagome se moveu de novo. Ela pressionou mais seu corpo para baixo, os cabelos negros caíram pelo rosto aterrorizado dele. A garota o beijaria, mas seu rosto estava machucado. Mentira, não o beijaria. Mas fazia tanto tempo que não era tocada, sua parte feminina gritava por uma atenção. Ela esfregou-se mais uma vez nele, como fazia com o travesseiro quando era menina. Sentiu ele completamente duro por debaixo da calça jeans e isso só deixou a fricção mais gostosa. Estava de dia e o carro de Inuyasha não tinham vidro escuro, com certeza poderiam ser vistos. Por Deus, eles seriam presos. O meio-youkai não teria coragem de voltar àquele lugar como não tinha coragem agora de olhar se alguém estava vendo o que eles faziam, o que ela fazia. Por Deus, Kagome se aliviaria nele se se mexesse mais um pouco.

Ele também tinha tempo que não tocava em uma mulher. Ao inferno com tudo. Ousou encostar os lábios no ombro dela sentindo a carne macia. Inuyasha sabia por que seu Mirok era tão tarado, aquilo era realmente muito bom. Podia até ver o sorriso de aprovação dele porque o "júnior" estava bem acordado agora. Ele chupou o ombro dela, fechando os olhos e gemendo mais uma vez. Kagome não o afastou como ele pensava que ela faria - ela era do tipo indomável, ele sabia disso.

Kagome esfregou-se, ouvindo os barulhos que Inuyasha fazia. Não tinha como ele negar que estava gostando. Kagome sentiu seu ventre contrair, e sentiu raiva, o ódio arder dentro dela. Queria xingá-lo por ele estar a tocando, queria matá-lo. Gozaria se movesse mais um pouco, ela sabia disso. Kagome bufou e saiu de cima dele, com a mesma violência com que subiu. Deixou Inuyasha com um vazio nas mãos. Já tinha acabado? Kagome já tinha conseguido o que queria? O meio-youkai olhou para ela, confuso e ofegante. Eles nem tinham feito nada e seu coração batia rápido. Inuyasha ainda não entendia por que tinham acabado tão de repente.

\- Seu celular - ela falou sem olhar para ele.

\- Ah? - ele parecia em transe.

\- Seu celular estrá vibrando.

\- Ah! - ele pegou o celular do bolso prontamente e atendeu, amaldiçoando um pouco quem ousava ligar logo naquele momento. - Sango?

\- Você está com ela! Diz que você está com ela - Sango parecia desesperada. - Eu liguei em casa e ninguém atende.

\- Por que acha que eu estou com ela? - Kagome parou de tentar desamassar sua roupa e o casal se entreolhou. Ruborizaram.

\- Eu disse para você não se meter com ela, Inuyasha! - Sango disse e Inuyasha sorriu. Agora ele sabia o porquê; Kagome era realmente uma louca. Louca varrida. Ele gostava disso. - Olha, eu não quero me meter nisso, apenas leve ela para casa, sim?

\- O que ela está dizendo? - Kagome franziu o cenho, parecendo preocupada.

\- Quer que eu te leve para casa - ele deu atenção à garota, falando um pouco mais baixo, depois despediu-se de Sango. - Ok, eu vou ver aqui - e desligou, suspirando para o display. Ainda estava tonto pelo que havia acontecido.

\- É melhor eu voltar.

\- Kagome obediente agora? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha, pensando em como ela mudava de humor rápido. Pelo jeito ela não pretendia continuar o que começaram.

\- Desculpa, eu não sei o que aconteceu - Kagome passou a mão na cabeça, confusa. - Eu tenho uma pessoa e..

\- Tudo bem, eu também tenho - Inuyasha falou, convencido que dizia a verdade. Era um rapaz semi-comprometido (nem sabia se esse status existia). Tudo não passara de uma grande erro. - Vamos?

Eles passaram o resto do caminho em silêncio - Inuyasha não encontrou nenhuma música do Bruno Mars. Olhando para trás agora era como se ele tivesse traído Kikyo e ele se sentiu mal. Não sabia se ela estava se divertindo por aí, mas não podia deixar ser dominado pelo tesão assim. Kagome era uma garota bonita e era difícil se controlar perto de uma mulher de sainha, só que não era Mirok que estava ali, era Inuyasha. E ele era um cara legal e fiel. E sozinho.

\- Aquele é o carro de Sango? - Kagome falou quando pararam em frente ao prédio. - Eu acho que eu estou ferrada.

Inuyasha fez uma careta. Infelizmente nisso não poderia ajudá-la. Kagome esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele evitava o olhar dela. Será que era pelo que tinha feito? Não era nada demais, no final das contas! Inuyasha não podia ser tão puritano (e ele parecia ter gostado). Não queria ter incomodado ou algo assim; estava deixando sua rebeldia ir longe demais. Inuyasha tinha ajudado, não era um rapaz ruim. A garota sentiu-se culpada e com vergonha. Talvez seu pai e Sango estivessem certos; ela precisava se comportar mais. Fez um bico, não esperando uma despedida. Apressou-se para sair do carro:

\- Depois - ele disse antes que ela saísse e ela parou. - Podemos comer algo juntos. Coisas saudáveis?

Kagome olhou incrédula para ele. Inuyasha não estava chateado como ela imaginava. Sentia uma energia boa ali. E alívio.

\- Podemos, sim - ela sorriu e ele sorriu de volta. - Bom dia.

A garota quase não escondeu a satisfação quando subiu os pequenos degraus para o prédio. Inuyasha balançou a cabeça, ainda rindo, e saiu.

\- O que você está fazendo, Kagome? - Sango não deixou escapar a cara de boba com que Kagome entrou no apartamento. E já tinha visto o carro de Inuyasha pela janela.

\- O quê?

\- Com o Inuyasha.

\- Ele só me levou pra tomar café. Ninguém manda não ter feito compras - será que Sango tinha se esquecido que Kagome só comia coisas saudáveis? Se bem que no final acabara comendo bobagens mesmo.

\- Está se metendo em uma confusão..- Sango falou, mas parou antes que falasse demais. Não queria fazer parte disso, queria estar bem longe quando a bomba explodisse.

\- Por favor, Sango, eu não sou mas criança. Sei me cuidar - esse cuidado exagerado de Sango e seu pai a tirava do sério. Foi até onde agora seria seu quarto, Sango no seu calcanhar. - E não era para você estar no trabalho?

\- Dá para trabalhar com você me atrapalhando? - Sango souber ter falado bobagem quando viu a expressão triste de Kagome. Xingou-se por dentro. Estava brava, mas não era motivo para magoá-la. - Olha, eu fico feliz em você estar saindo com outra pessoa. É bom que esquece...

\- Eu não vou esquecer, sabe que vim para cá exatamente para arrumar tudo.

Sango fechou os olhos, tentado se manter calma e Kagome sentou-se em sua cama. Mexia no ursinho que encontrara ali - era um brinquedo de infância de Sango. Tinham aprendido a dividir tudo e eram tão próximas. Ultimamente estavam tão distantes, e não era exatamente por estarem morando em lugares diferentes.

\- À propósito, seu pai já me ligou mil vezes e perguntou por que você não atende seu celular.

\- E o que você disse?

\- Que você não estava a fim? - Sango usou um tom acentuado.

\- É, bem a minha cara - Kagome apoiou-se no parapeito da janela. - Impossível ele não acreditar.

\- Ele ainda vai querer falar no Skype - a mulher lembrou.

Kagome sabia o que Sango queria dizer - seu rosto machucado. Seria difícil esconder do pai ou arrumar uma desculpa plausível. Senhor Higurashi faria uma escândalo, com certeza. Se não mandasse seguranças irem buscá-la pessoalmente.

\- Vamos dar um jeito - Kagome suspirou. - Eu só espero que Kikyo apareça logo.


End file.
